Plastic Mistletoe
by And She Would Fall Xx
Summary: Leon has always hated Christmas. What's so great about fake trees with white aerosole snow on them, anyways? Sora decides to help him decorate for the holidays. .::Do genuine kisses exist in a world of plastic mistletoe?::. Leon/Sora oneshot, & fluff!


**A/N: Here's something light and fluffy to ease the soul! O.o**

**Okay, so I know it isn't Christmas, but I was reading one of my favorite books, Sloppy Firsts by Megan McCafferty, and this quote jumped out at me:**

"**Do genuine kisses exist in a world of plastic mistletoe?"**

**So obviously I made haste in writing this story. **

**Also, this story is a Leon/Sora pairing. Which I just took an intense liking to a few days ago. Perfect timing, wouldn't you say?**

**Odd pairing and wrong season aside, please review. It makes me happy! :)**

* * *

Leon kicked his way through the thick white blanket of snow covering the ground and shoved his hands into his winter jacket's pockets. Oh, how he _hated_ the holidays. What was so terrific about an over-abundance of silvery tinsel, trees painted white with aerosol, and electrical nativity scenes? Nothing that he could think of.

"Good sir, may I have a moment of your time?" asked one particularly brave Santa impersonator. Leon mumbled incoherent profanities as he passed right by the fifth Santa Clause - collecting for some foundation or another – that he had seen today. _No_, he did not want to feed the homeless. _No_, he did not want to stop animal abuse. And he absolutely would _not_ donate one dollar towards buying some unfortunate child a new pair of socks. He wouldn't have donated if they had told him it was to find the cure for cancer. All he wanted to do was go home to his warm apartment, and stay there until his toes thawed, and this nightmare called 'Christmas' was over.

How did Leon celebrate Christmas? Well, to start off the day, he woke up alone, as usual, in his overpriced apartment. Then, he cooked himself a nutritious toaster strudel, and watched his overpriced television for an hour. Alone. After that, he read several pages of a novel, took a shower, got dressed, and rewarded himself for surviving the holidays (for the most part) by drinking half a glass of eggnog.

And how on _earth_ did Leon end up trudging his way slowly through these faux-Santa infested streets? It must have been the eggnog that severely impaired his judgment, making him believe that he was bored enough to go for a walk. How foolish he had been.

But finally, _finally_, he was walking up the stairs to his apartment, pulling off his snow-dampened scarf and gloves.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, LEON!"

And he had no chance whatsoever to defend himself from the oncoming Sora. He pulled an unsuspecting Leon into a very wet, very cold hug. Leon moved his stiff and frostbitten arms slowly and painfully to remove the small boy from his coat. "What are you doing here, Sora?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and looked down guiltily at his shoes. "Well, you remember last week, when you told me that you didn't like to decorate for Christmas?"

Leon glared suspiciously at Sora, torn between holding this conversation off to take another hot bath, or find out what Sora had done that would surely be some invasion of Leon's privacy. It always was. He chose the latter, deeming it necessary to find out what harm had come to his personal belongings _this _time.

"You mean the conversation where you asked if you could decorate my apartment, and I said no?"

Sora chuckled nervously, "Yep, that's the one!"

And finally Leon could bear the suspense no longer. He made his way past Sora, unlocked his door, and opened it slowly, wishing for everything to be in its proper place.

Instead of it being so, he was smothered by an onslaught of green, red, and silver tinsel as soon as he opened the door. After removing all traces of glitter and the offending tinsel, he turned towards the brunet waiting anxiously by his side for a reaction. Leon felt his lip twitch downward and his eyes narrow into slits, but refused to show his irritation to its full degree. For Sora's sake, as well as his own sanity.

Of the hundreds of questions bouncing around angrily in his mind, Leon finally settled for, "_How_ did you get into _my_ apartment?"

Sora smiled and pulled a key out of his back pocket. "Do you know your 'spare key' that you hid on top of the door frame? ….You should really find a better hiding place. Maybe something more original like, in your sock, or maybe you could make a secret compartment in one of the floorboards that could be for just you key! Think about it, people would be walking on it all day, and they wouldn't even know it!"

Leon sighed and walked into his apartment, bracing himself for the worst.

'The worst' didn't even begin to cover it. Colorful electric lights (that were meant to be for the outside of a house, mind you) were strung along every crevice of every wall that wasn't already covered with glitter and tinsel. And the dreaded aerosol-white Christmas tree that was at least a foot too tall for the room stood proudly right in the center of…. Everything. God forbid Leon got hungry and needed to go to the kitchen. He would have to either climb over it or crawl underneath it. Food suddenly didn't seem worth the trouble. And out of the corner of his eye, Leon saw…. No. It couldn't be… Oh, but it was. A nativity scene, in all of its electric-powered glory.

"Sooooo….?" Sora asked, looking so hopeful it was almost painful for Leon to see. The older sighed and rubbed his temples, letting his next question be heard:

"Why do you like Christmas so much?"

Sora countered with, "Why do you hate it so much?"

Leon thought about it for a moment. Why did he hate Christmas so much, anyway? He took a deep breath and settled for, "Everything is so… fake. This tree, that nativity scene, those pathetic Santa's out on the streets… this whole thing is just artificial happiness, isn't it?"

Sea blue eyes met pale grey eyes, contemplating the latest question. "… Just because these things are fake doesn't mean that the happiness is fake."

Leon crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh? How so?"

The small brunet looked at the tree happily. "Well, just look at this tree! It's beautiful, even though the snow is really just spray paint. Just because the snow is fake, does that mean that I'm not really happy that it's there?"

Leon grunted, "Well, I'm certainly not happy that it's there."

"Look, Mr. Grinch, the real Santa Clause might not really be walking around our city right now, but the fake ones still make all of the kids happy!" Sora insisted, intent on proving his point.

Navigating his way towards his couch that had been swallowed whole by the aerosol tree, Leon just sighed, "That has nothing to do with me. If you can find something in this plastic mess of an apartment that will make me happy… I'll let you decorate for Christmas next year. Without you having to break in here to do it."

Sora grinned happily, and said, "I know just the thing!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! Just look up, Leon!"

Upon looking directly overhead, Leon was horrified to discover plastic mistletoe hanging from the ceiling that had been previously enshrouded by the massive tree.

"How is that supposed to make me happy?" he demanded, irritation finally seeping its way into his voice.

Sora walked closer to Leon, a sly smile appearing on his face as he did so. He placed his hands on the taller man's broad shoulders, and leaned in slowly, giving Leon time to retreat. As an alternative, Leon asked the final question that had been floating around in his mind:

"Do genuine kisses exist in a world of plastic mistletoe?"

Sora smiled into their sweet, short kiss.

After a moment or two, Sora's hands still around Leon's neck, and Leon's hand having somehow found their way to Sora's hips, Sora asked, "Sooooo….?"

"… So I think you get to decorate my place next Christmas."

"Fake tree and everything?"

"…Fine. As long as there's fake mistletoe, too."


End file.
